Baron Talbot
(d.1244)Prince of the Welsh House of Dinefwr, grandson of Rhys ap Gruffydd, and wife of Gilbert Talbot(d.1274), grandfather of Gilbert Talbot, 1st Baron Talbot(d.1345/6) http://www.tudorplace.com.ar/TALBOT.htm#Gilbert TALBOT (1° B. Talbot) assumed by Talbot as arms of alliance of a great heiress, superseding his own former paternal arms of Bendy of 10 pieces argent and gules''Encyclopædia Britannica, 9th.ed. vol. 11, p.691, Heraldry]] '''Baron Talbot' is a title that has been created twice. The title was created first in the Peerage of England. On 5 June 1331, Sir Gilbert Talbot was summoned to Parliament, by which he was held to have become Baron Talbot. The title Lord Talbot, Baron of Hensol, in the County of Glamorgan, was created in the Peerage of Great Britain in 1733 for Charles Talbot, a descendant of the John Talbot, 2nd Earl of Shrewsbury (the 8th Baron of the first creation), the Earl Talbot. Barons Talbot (1331) Gilbert Talbot (1276–1346), Lord Chamberlain of the Household to King Edward III, was summoned to Parliament as Lord Talbot in 1331, which is accepted as evidence of his baronial status at that date. Ancestry He was descended from Richard Talbot, a tenant in 1086 of Walter Giffard at Woburn and Battledsen in Bedfordshire. The Talbot family were vassals of the Giffards in Normandy.Domesday Book: a complete translation (2002), p. 568; K.S.B. Keats-Rohan, Domesday People, vol. 1: Domesday Book (1999), p. 368. Hugh Talbot, probably his son, made a grant to Beaubec Abbey, confirmed by his son Richard Talbot in 1153. This Richard (d. 1175) is listed in 1166 as holding three fees of the Honour of Giffard in Buckinghamshire. He also held a fee at Linton in Herefordshire, for which his son Gilbert Talbot (d. 1231) obtained a fresh charter in 1190.K.S.B. Keats-Rohan, Domesday People, vol. 2: Domesday Descendants (2002), p. 1123. Gilbert's grandson Gilbert (d. 1274) married Gwenlynn Mechyll, daughter and sole heiress of the Welsh Prince Rhys Mechyll, whose armorials the Talbots thenceforth assumed in lieu of their own former arms. Their son Sir Richard Talbot, who signed the Barons' Letter, 1301, held the manor of Eccleswall in Herefordshire in right of his wife Sarah, sister of William de Beauchamp, 9th Earl of Warwick. In 1331 Richard's son Gilbert Talbot (1276–1346) was summoned to Parliament, which is considered evidence of his baronial status.G.E. Cokayne; with Vicary Gibbs, H.A. Doubleday, Geoffrey H. White, Duncan Warrand and Lord Howard de Walden, editors, The Complete Peerage of England, Scotland, Ireland, Great Britain and the United Kingdom, Extant, Extinct or Dormant, new ed., 13 volumes in 14 (1910-1959), volume XII/1, p. 610. Succession The first baron's grandson, the 3rd Baron Talbot, died in Spain supporting John of Gaunt's claim to the throne of Castile. Richard, the fourth Baron, married Ankaret, 7th Baroness Strange of Blackmere, daughter and heiress of John le Strange, 4th Baron Strange of Blackmere. In 1387, during his father's lifetime, Richard 4th Baron was summoned to Parliament as Ricardo Talbot de Blackmere in right of his wife. His son Gilbert, the fifth Baron, also succeeded his mother as eighth Baron Strange of Blackmere. On the early death of the 5th Baron, the titles passed to his daughter, Ankaret, the sixth and ninth holder of the titles. However, she died a minor and was succeeded by her uncle, John seventh Baron Talbot. John married Maud Nevill, 6th Baroness Furnivall, and, in 1409, he was summoned to Parliament in right of his wife as Johann Talbot de Furnyvall. In 1442 John was created Earl of Shrewsbury in the Peerage of England and in 1446 Earl of Waterford in the Peerage of Ireland. Barons Talbot (1733) The title was created in 1733 when Charles Talbot was raised to the Peerage of Great Britain as Lord Talbot, Baron of Hensol, in the County of Glamorgan. He was eldest the son of William Talbot, Bishop of Oxford, of Salisbury and of Durham and a descendant of Sir Gilbert Talbot (died 1518), third son of John Talbot, 2nd Earl of Shrewsbury. The title fell into abeyance between the three daughters of Gilbert Talbot, 7th Earl of Shrewsbury until the deaths of two of them without issue. List of titleholders Barons Talbot (1331) *Gilbert Talbot, 1st Baron Talbot (1276–1346) *Richard Talbot, 2nd Baron Talbot (c.1305–1356) *Gilbert Talbot, 3rd Baron Talbot (c.1332–1387) *Richard Talbot, 4th Baron Talbot (c.1361–1396) *Gilbert Talbot, 5th Baron Talbot, 8th Baron Strange of Blackmere (c.1383–1419) *Ankaret Talbot, 6th Baroness Talbot, 9th Baroness Strange of Blackmere (d. 1421) *John Talbot, 7th Baron Talbot, 10th Baron Strange of Blackmere (1390–1453) (created Earl of Shrewsbury in 1442) *John Talbot, 2nd Earl of Shrewsbury, 8th Baron Talbot (1413–1460) *John Talbot, 3rd Earl of Shrewsbury, 9th Baron Talbot (1448–1473) *George Talbot, 4th Earl of Shrewsbury, 10th Baron Talbot (1468–1538) *Francis Talbot, 5th Earl of Shrewsbury, 11th Baron Talbot (1500–1560) *George Talbot, 6th Earl of Shrewsbury, 12th Baron Talbot (1528–1590) *Gilbert Talbot, 7th Earl of Shrewsbury, 13th Baron Talbot (1552–1616) *''abeyant 1616-1651'' *Alethea Howard, Countess of Arundel, 13th Baroness Furnivall and 14th Baroness Talbot (d. 1654) *Thomas Howard, 5th Duke of Norfolk, 15th Baron Talbot (1627–1677) *Henry Howard, 6th Duke of Norfolk, 16th Baron Talbot (1628–1684) *Henry Howard, 7th Duke of Norfolk, 17th Baron Talbot (1655–1701) *Thomas Howard, 8th Duke of Norfolk, 18th Baron Talbot (1683–1732) *Edward Howard, 9th Duke of Norfolk, 19th Baron Talbot (1685–1777) *''abeyant since 1777; see Baron Furnivall for co-heirs'' Barons Talbot (1733) of Hensol *Charles Talbot, 1st Baron Talbot (1685–1737) *William Talbot, 2nd Baron Talbot (1710–1782) (created Earl Talbot in 1761) *John Talbot, 3rd Baron Talbot (1749–1793) (created Earl Talbot in 1784) ''For subsequent holders see Earl Talbot See also *Baron Talbot of Malahide Sources * *Patrick Cracroft-Brennan, Talbot, Baron (E, 1332 - abeyant 1777), Cracroft's Peerage. Accessed 18 March 2012. References Category:Baronies in the Peerage of England Category:Abeyant peerages Baron